The Switch
by Fythos
Summary: The Animorphs face their biggest problem yet. Rated for later content. Read and review please.


The Switch  
Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Sorry about different thought-speak ({...}) but it wouldn't allow regular. Anyway, this fits in about when Marco told his dad about the invasion. Enjoy. Oh, and I don't own any the people or places said in this story.  
  
"How do we get in?" Marco asked stupidly. "Marco, how do you think we get in?" Rachel was obviously annoyed with Marco today because he showed up late to the meeting. "We already figured out that chameleons are the only way in," Jake told his friend. He, too, seemed annoyed. "Look, I told you guys! I had detention! It's not like I could skip it! I mean, c'mon, I needed to not draw attention to myself! I would have been in bigger trouble if I skipped," Marco soundly odd, with going more than a whole sentence without making a joke. "Look, I'll skip next time, okay?" "Fine, Marco. You just make sure there isn't a next time." Rachel said while smirking. "What Rachel? Thinking of how our first date is going to go?" "No," Rachel stopped smirking. "I was thinking about the time a few moths ago when that weird alien made you walk home through the mall in a dress. I can still remember some of the catcalls." The whole barn burst into laughter. "Hey," Marco pleaded. "That was the work of an alien. An alien that we all saw leave this dimension. And he promised never to return!" "But still," Cassie said while half holding her mouth. "It was pretty funny." "I thought he made everyone forget after we found his power source a month ago?" Marco was looking for a way to change the subject real quick before Cassie got the pictures out and showed them to the Animorphs again. "Uh...I thought you guys had a plan to do with chameleons?" Again, trying to change the subject. "Maybe I should get the pictures?" Cassie thought out loud. "NO! No, please no!" Marco dropped to his knees and looked at Cassie, with his hands locked together. "Fine," Cassie sounded disappointed, and so did the rest of the kids. Except Ax, who simply kept asking why a man in woman's clothing was funny. "It just is, Ax," Rachel told Ax as the laughter died down. "And, if it matters, Marco, he did make everyone forget. Except us," Cassie told Marco, who sighed with relief. "How could you not know that? Don't you go to school? Or is that Erek?" "I just wanted to make sure that Fythos wasn't back, okay!? I don't want to be called Miranda by anyone else. Not ever, ever again." "Okay, okay! Don't get your panties in a bunch," Rachel and the Animorphs laughed at the joke." "C'mon, forget the 'funny thing that happened to Marco' and tell me the plan...before Rachel decides to go lesbo with me." Rachel calmly walked over and knocked Marco on his butt for that comment.  
  
"Alright, Marco, the plan is to sneak into the new greenhouse environment at the Gardens," Jake explained to his friend, whose face was still red from being worked over by all his best friends. "Why?" "There's a new Yeerk pool entrance there that can't use a Gleet BioFilter." "Oh...and we aren't using flies because...?" "Because flies die in tropical conditions, at least the flies we have, and I don't want to acquire a morph that could screw up my fly morph in general." "What?" {You can't have more than one simple DNA pattern in your blood. They will mix and destroy the morph entirely. Something to do with mixing of simple blood patterns in the veins.} "So, then why can we have, like fifty humans?" {Because simple DNA patterns are only valid when morphing something very small, without a lot of mass to create. Less cells equals DNA simplicity.} Ax then laughed at his own joke, thinking it was the living end. He stopped after Jake motioned to. "So, you're saying chameleons are the creature for the job?" "Yeah." So, I guess bird-boy has to sit this one out, cause he can't catch a chameleon, right?" {Hey! I can catch a chameleon! I catch things smaller than chameleons everyday!} "Okay, okay! You can catch chameleons. So, when we doing this?" "Well, actually, we already decided to attack tonight. Erek and the Chee already have taken our places." "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Tonight! Are you insane!? Don't we need to plan or something?" "Not if the Yeerks have that Anti-Morphing Ray back in commission." "What?" "Erek came by and told us before you were here that the Anti-Morphing Ray is back and ready to be tested...again." "But I thought we took care of it when Tobias got...uh..." {Tortured?} Tobias injected. "...yeah and that weird Taylor woman figured that we can go over two hours without morphing?" "Well, it seems that the Yeerks found their mistake, and are working to correct it." "Fine...let's go...what are we going to do to the machine? Put a virus in it so the Yeerks think it doesn't work...again." "Okay, fine. Let me repeat. THIS IS INSANE! But I'll go to make sure nobody gets killed."  
  
Two hours later, the kids were gathered inside the new, open space Gardens tropical habitat, and were morphing into their new morphs. {Wow! All I'm getting from the rain is camouflage and kill!} Marco exclaimed. {Alright! Let's do it!} Rachel led the way, and the five identical chameleons followed her with ease. Chameleon's eyesight is pretty good. And so is their hearing. Beep, beep, beep. Ding. {Run! That was the door opening.} The chameleons scurried across the floor to the closing door. Once inside and the Controller had left, the unlikely superheroes found a spot for Tobias to demorph. The human turned bird look around the Yeerk pool. {There is no Anti-Morphing Ray.} He paused as he moved to a new position. {Anywhere...the Yeerks must have been feeding false information to try and catch whoever keeps giving away secrets.} {They can't catch the Chee, right?} Marco sounded worried at the thought of the Chee being discovered, as all the Animorphs were. If the Chee were caught, they were caught. {No. The Chee should be able to evade the Yeerks suspicions about a leak of information.} {Alright. Tobias, you sure there isn't an Anti-Morphing Ray in the Yeerk pool.} {Yeah, some of the Yeerks or unwilling Controllers would be talking or yelling about it.} {Okay, Tobias, morph and let's get out of here.} And, amazingly enough, the group escaped without setting off an alarm. {Wow!} {That mission, however faulty, had to be the easiest mission we've ever gone on.} {Alright, let's demorph and go home.} So, the Animorphs demorphed, remorphed, and headed for home.  
  
The next morning, Jake woke up for once without the feeling that they had done something really stupid last night. Jake looked at his alarm clock and noticed that it was only 6:00. I might as well get up and have a long shower, he thought as he dragged himself from bed. Through his half closed eyes, he didn't see the differences in his room and clothing. As he walked the hall to the bathroom, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. That is, until he looked in the mirror in the bathroom. And he screamed.  
  
Jake looked the stranger staring back at him. It was a young girl, probably fifteen, with long, straight, brown hair, shoulder length. She had green eyes that gave the sense of authority and had perfectly white teeth. She had light muscle and two good size...breasts on her chest. Her long and slender arms matched the thin, weak looking hands, that had little, pink like fingernails. Her body slightly curved inward, creating an illusion of slightly larger hips, and her legs were the same as the arms, long, leen, and hairless. They seemed to match the body in size. But, again, the toenails were a light shade of pink instead of...nothing. Jake ran his hands down his body to find if his eyes deceived him, but, to his despair, he found the mirror gave no lies. He looked closer in the mirror to reveal that he had no teenage beard, and he had almost no dandruff in his long, silky hair. Then, a knock on the door. "Jade, you in there?" Jade? Was that this girl's name? Then, why was I in her bed, in her house, and...why did I look like her? Was Jade the female version of me? The woman within? How did I get like this? Just play the part, Jake, He thought to himself. "Yeah," Jake almost screamed again at the change in his voice. "I'm in here." "Why'd you scream?" The voice now sounded familiar to Jake, like someone who he knew for all his life. "It's okay...Tom, I just saw a...cockroach, that's all." Jake waited very impatiently for Tom to leave him alone. "Okay, Jade. Try not to scream again, some of us sleep." "Okay," Jake answered, sounding kind of reveled. He heard Tom's footsteps as he walked away. Jake looked at his new body in the mirror again. He decided to take off the see-through, pink nightgown that he was wearing. Underneath was a tight, black leotard that looked a lot like Rachel's morphing suit. Oh, man! The others! They must be going through this too! Jake though silently. Then, out of habit, Jake took off the leotard and began to step into the shower. But not before seeing himself in the mirror. "O...h...ma...n," Jake looked the newly formed body for a second, came to the conclusion that he needed to lose some weight and then tore his eyes away. As he did, he pulled the nightgown back on. Never do that again! You aren't a girl that's a few pounds overweight! Jake thought in an alarmed thought. He walked out of the bathroom and back into his own.  
  
He looked through the dresser drawers. The top drawer was supposed to be shirts in a messy, just thrown in style. In side that same drawer, was flowerily, to small shirts, tank tops, tube tops, and blouses, all neatly stacked so that they would all fit. Second drawer was supposed to be shorts, in a disorganized pattern. Inside was shorts that looked smaller than his regular underwear and skirts that range from knee length to about the same as the shorts. Third drawer, socks and underwear, again unorganized. Inside was half see-through, super tight panties, other half was one and two piece bathing suits, all in all the colours of the rainbow. Fourth drawer was supposed to be pants. Inside were, one, bras that matched the colours of the panties and about five pair of skin tight jeans. Inside the closest was dresses, two extra leotards, and, in the bottom, shoes. About a dozen different pairs. Sandals, sneakers, high heels, dancing, flip flops, etc. Jake looked back in the drawers for something to wear. He ended up with an almost knee long skirt, a skin tight matching tank top, a pair of sneakers, and...a green bra and panties. He grabbed the assortment of clothes and, as calmly as he could, walked back to the bathroom. When he did, he found his leotard in the exact place where he left it. Quickly, he picked up the leotard, tossed it aside, and, calmly, took off the nightgown. Again, his new body looked just a little slouchy in the mirror. Jake tried his best not to look in the mirror and not to look at himself as he quickly pulled on the panties. Then, he looked at the most alluring piece of clothing that could be worn. If a guy ever saw this, it was either that his girlfriend or wife wanted to have relations, or he was looking through someone else's drawer. Anyway, a man should never look at a bra and think Now how do I get this on? as Jake was thinking now. Slowly, and by using the mirrors in the bathroom, Jake finally got the thing on after about ten minutes. Then, he quickly pulled n the tank top and skirt. Then, he looked at himself in the mirror. A fifteen year old girl stared back. I look pretty good, Jake thought. But something's missing. Then it hit him like a brink wall...make-up.  
  
Jake searched the drawers and cupboards in the bathroom. Finding only what he assumed was his drawer, which was filled with feminine products like a razor, lady speed stick, and...tampons. After that, Jake closed the drawer, grabbed his clothing on the ground, and walked back to his bedroom. Inside his now red room, he looked for a make-up table so...wait a minute, why did it matter, Jake thought. I don't even know how to put on make-up. But somewhere in his mind, there was a voice that told him to act natural and just put on the enhancing products. Jake decided to act like a real girl and walked over to the make-up table that replaced his Playstation and TV. He looked at all the products below him. There were at least five lipsticks, seven shades of blush, ten different mascara's, an eyeliner, an eyelash curler, and ten shade of nail and toe polish. Jake's mind then took over and put on the products lightly and gallantly. "Wow," Jake said as he looked in the small mirror on the table. "I look like Rachel with brown hair." Jake stood from the table with a strange confidence that make-up gives. Then he noticed his room. His walls were covered in pictures of cute guys and boy bands. His desk had pink and purple coloured pens, his calendar had to be the top twelve cutest guys one, in which tomorrow was marked as a family get together after school. It was...the rehearsal dinner for his aunt's wedding. Oh great! I have to go to a wedding. Wait, Rachel's mom's wedding...oh no! Jake thought as he realized that he would have to go to the dinner and be a perfect girl, or go to an institution. Jake pulled on his shoes, realized he didn't have any socks on and looked for another drawer. He found two, both at the base of his bed. On had socks, little white and pink ones, and the other had capris, and...pantyhose. Jake grabbed a pink pair, pulled them on, got his shoes and ran downstairs.  
  
When he got downstairs to the kitchen, he noticed a note on the fridge. It was dated yesterday. 'To Tom and Jade: We'll be back in two days for your Aunt Niamo's wedding rehearsal. Please be good while we're in San Francisco. The number of...' So it's official, my name is Jade, Jake thought as he glanced at the clock. What!? Seven thirty already? "Bye," Jake yelled up the stairs. "Alright, remember, Mom and Dad want you home right after school, okay?" Tom yelled down, obviously keeping with the older brother routine. "Fine," I yelled back as I closed the door. Alright, now what's going on? Why am I a girl? Why does everyone know that I'm a girl? Jake thought of this and many other questions as he walked as quickly as he could to school. "Hey, wait up!" It was a girl's voice, slightly accented with Spanish. Jake turned to face this person and immediately recognized her. The girl was slightly shorter than Jake, and looked slightly Spanish. Her hair flowed down to about neck level, and hey eyes were the same as Jake's long time best friend. "Marco?" "In the flesh...so to speak. It happened to you too?" "Yeah, but what caused it?" "I don't know, about the girl's are going to have a field day when we get to school." "If they even are girls anymore."  
  
Jake and Marco tried to walk to school as normally as two boys in skirts and light make-up could. A few other girls passed them and said hello. Marco instantly said hello back, while Jake simply looked at the two girls. After the girls took a different route, Marco looked at Jake like he was crazy for ignoring them. "Marco, look, those two will ever go out with you, especially in this state." "Jake! What are you talking about! It's me who wouldn't go out with them!" "Right, Marco." The two friends arrived at school and found that everyone else seemed to be the same. Well, not exactly the same. After two seconds in the school, Jake and Marco were surrounded by a dozen girls, all talking to Jake about some guy named Casey and if Jake was going to let him get to second base on tonight's date. "What? No! I'm not letting Casey get to second base tonight," Jake said in an uncharacteristically, gossipy voice. "What's with that voice?" Marco hissed in Jake's ear. "What?" Jake answered after the conversation turned to some boy band that was coming to town. "That girl talk voice! You actually sounded like a girl. And, how did you know who Casey is?" "Casey? That's the guy I'm dating. What's your..." Jake's eyes went wide. "My point exactly." A grim smile grew on Marco's face. "How did I know that?!" "I don't know Jake, but it's been happening to me all morning. I knew things that I didn't know yesterday," "Like how to put on make-up?" "Exactly..." "We need to find the girls." "Yeah, right now."  
  
Marco and Jake raced to Rachel's locker. But, instead of Rachel, a tall, blonde, string-looking man stood trying to open the locker. "Damn these big fingers!" "Rachel?" Marco asked cautiously. "Who the hell are you?!" "Yeah, it's Rachel alright," Marco looked the guy-Rachel up and down. She had on probably the tightest shirt and jeans anyone had every seen on a guy. But still, girls that were walking by checked him out. "Marco? Is that you?" Rachel was looking straight at Marco's breasts. "Find something you like, Rachel?" Rachel jumped and looked straight at Marco's face. "...No, I...uh...couldn't help myself. It's like I'm a real guy...and how did you get all that make-up on? Have you practiced before today?" "Look, it's the same with us, like we're girls, I mean. Every time something comes up that has to do you the opposite gender, we just suddenly know." Jake noticed that he was looking at Rachel's chiseled hard chest. "Oh man," Jake said as he pulled his eyes up. "Have you seen Cassie yet?" "No, but I'm sure she will be some rough-looking, ruggedly hansom farm boy." Rachel then noticed that Jake and Marco had that dreamy look on their face like she used to get when she thought about Tobias or one of the cute guys on TV. "Wow," Rachel smiled and started to laugh. "The guys are daydreaming about another cute guy...that must mean everything changed, even our hormones!" "...Yeah, we've got to change back before we start thinking about guys every time a guy thinks about a girl," Marco looked disgusted at thinking about guys all the time, then noticed a guy with a tight butt walk, and drooled for about thirty seconds. "Let's find Cassie and Erek, right now!" Marco then ran off to find to find Erek so the small group could skip school for the day. Jake and Rachel walked in the direction of Cassie's locker, all the while checking out members of their former gender.  
  
When they reached Cassie's locker, what they found was not at all what they expected. A young man wearing torn jeans and a shirt that used to be white was trying to open his locker, while pushing the dozen girls standing there, asking him for a date. As the boy said no over and over again, the girls had almost all dispersed, except for one boy and one girl stood looking strangely at the young man and the girls leaving from his side. "My guess is that you're Rachel and you're Jake, right?" "Yeah that would right...Cassie?" Rachel looked strangely at what she thought was the male incretion of her best friend. "Yeah, I'm Cassie...so to speak. And it appears that I'm very attractive as a boy, don't you think so, Jake?" Rachel turned to face the female version of her cousin standing beside her. When she did, she noticed Jake couldn't stop staring at Cassie. "Uh...what, I...uh...must have zoned out there for a minute." "Of course you did, just when you could partly see my butt, eh Jake?" Jake turned as red a tomato as he tried to come up with an answer. As if to save his friend, Marco walked up as quickly as he could behind the small group. "Man, and I thought walking in heels as a boy was hard. Alright, I found Erek, and said the Chee would take our places today as best they could. And guess what? They think nothing is going on, just like everyone else." "Okay, let's get out of here." "You said it Rachel," Marco said with a girlish giggle. The group then walked out of the school to find Ax and Tobias. If they were even Ax and Tobias anymore.  
  
Tobias looked down at the mouse with much anticipation. He'd never in his whole time as a hawk seen a mouse so big, and full, but not fat. {Must be just a really, really big mouse.} The hawk-boy then dived at the huge mouse. When Tobias grabbed the mouse and began to eat him, the young boy realized that this particular mouse had almost no more fat then any other mouse he'd ever eaten, but it did have a lot more meat and bone. When the hawk finished his meal, he decided to fly over to Ax's scoop for a little daytime TV. As he flew over Ax's scoop, Tobias noticed, not for the first time today, that everything was quite a bit bigger. Earlier, he had considered that he was smaller, so he morphed to a mouse and back, then thought nothing of it. {Ax? You around?} Tobias's then heard a strange, feminine voice answer him though thought-speak. {Yes Tobias, I'm here.} {Ax, is that you? You sound...different.} {As I am well aware, Tobias. Apparently, for some reason, my gender has been altered by something during the night.} {What!? You're saying that you're a female Andalite now? Is that normal for an Andalite?} {No, it is not. I believe it has also affected you, my friend.} Tobias almost lost control of his wings for a second. {What? Ax-man, have you finally got a sense of homour?} Tobias laughed and began to dive own to his, as Ax called it, a shorm. As he approached Ax, he noticed that he was different. His tail and tail blade was smaller. His stalk eyes moved faster and more agilely than Tobias had ever seen. Ax's body seemed slimmer and weaker. His fingers, if it's possible, were even smaller than before. He moved to meet Tobias where he landed faster and silently than ever before. {As I said, it appears it has also affected you.} Tobias tried to figure out if Ax was right. That mouse was huge this morning...like many other things, Tobias thought. {Morph to your human form, Tobias.} {Okay...} Tobias began to morph to human.  
  
His legs, arms and almost everything else appeared normal. But then, on his chest, two large breasts began to grow, and he noticed that his hair hung limp down to his shoulders. He looked down at his newly formed bluish leotard that hugged his body, in some places that it shouldn't. "Alright," Tobias was struggling to keep his new high voice from screaming. "We should find the others...right now." {Alri-} Ax had already begun to morph human. Ax's new human form was a lot like his old one, only that it was really a girl, and very beautiful one at that. "-ght," Ax said in an extremely alluring voice. "As I thought, it has affected all our morphs." "All?" "Yes, even those to small to determine gender, if that's possible." {Ax? Tobias?} The thought-speak came from above the two friends, if anyone can tell where a thought-speak comes from. {Yes?} {Great, it's got all of us. Look, morph to your bird states and meet us in the Hork-Bajir valley.} The bird came into view. It was an osprey, doing it's best to keep up in the cold air. {Why the valley?} Tobias was confused. Why couldn't they meet in the barn like normal? {Because we are supposed to be in school and I personally don't want anyone else to see me in a skirt.} {Ha Marco, everyone already seen you in a skirt.} {Right. Just get to the valley, we have a lot to discuss.} {On our way.} With that, Ax and Tobias demorphed and remorphed and flew up to the hidden valley that the Ellimist had created for two Hork-Bajir that he lead Tobias to help. Now there were dozens of them, all living in this perfect hidden valley. When the two arrived and demorphed, they found two very attractive boys trying to stand normally, but ultimately looked gay, and two good-looking girls, looking very uncomfortable in a black, tight fitting leotard.  
  
They were fidgeting and pushing their breasts so that they fit better in the center of the leotard, until one of the boys snapped at them, the blonde, strong-looking, extremely handsome one...undoubtedly Rachel in male form, just like Ax and Tobias in female. The other boy was black, roughly good-looking and had one of those Indiana Jones grins, and, most likely, the charm to match. The girls on the other had, didn't look anywhere near as good or civilized. The Spanish-looking one was shorter than most girls and seemed to be unable to control her hormones, as she kept trying to get a good look at Rachel's butt. The other girl seemed way more refined in contrast to the short one. She seemed to be in very deep thought about our current situation. This girl was definitely Jake. The Spanish one was Marco, which left Cassie to be the black boy sporting torn clothing and a mean scar on his left cheek. Jake and Marco somehow got light make-up on and where looking good in their matching skirts and tank tops. Rachel looked like a boy who put on his younger brother's clothing and didn't notice.  
  
{Hey...people.} Tobias said unsteadily. {We appear to have a grave situation on our hands.} "I won't exactly say grave, Ax. More like extremely embarrassing." "Not for you, Marco," Rachel grinned and looked like one of those magazine models. "You've done this before." "That was because of an alien, as I've said many times...and I didn't want it to happen." "Anyway," Jake tried to change the conversation to a more constructive topic. "Ax, do you have any theories on what happen?" {Well, our chromosomes have been changed somehow, and the end result is our genders have changed.} "Very perceptive, Ax. I would have never guessed that we changed genders." Marco said sarcastically. {I believe our most recent morph maybe the cause.} "That can't be it," Cassie said in a dreamy voice. "My parents know me as boy, and my room changed." "Same here," Jake added as he blushed. Obviously, he had more of an attraction to Cassie when their gender roles were reversed, if that's possible. {Oh...then the Ellimist or Crayak are probably responsible for this...predicament.} "No, they would have asked or shown themselves by now. Besides, didn't the Ellimist say that he can't interfere directly?" Rachel remarked. "Yeah, so that leaves...the Yeerks?" {The Yeerks don't possess anything even close to this technology, no race that the Andalites know of does.} "Um...we have another problem," Cassie spoke up. "This morning when I woke up, I knew nothing about the...finer details of guys. Now I do. I mean, the thoughts about girls, the weird turn-ons, even my guy memories of...special moments with Jake." "Cassie and Jake are hitting it off in dating in this world," Marco taunted them for almost five minutes.  
  
"Oh, by the way, I ran into a Chee on the way here," Marco's smile fell as he remembered what the Chee told him. "It seems since the Yeerks have steadily withdrawn into secrecy over the past few weeks, they decided to have their century recharge." "Their what?" The group looked at Marco with a range of expressions. {That must mean the Chee will be out for a few days...so you four will have to live your opposite gender lives.} Tobias began to laugh as he pictured Marco getting hit on by some hormone driven, deadbeat guy at his old school. "It's worse than that, the Chee told me that their little recharge takes about one week, starting tonight." Jake, Rachel, and Cassie turned a pale white. "My mom's rehearsal dinner is tomorrow...and I'll have to go like this...to a dinner for a guy I don't even know." Marco almost fell over laughing. "Now you guys will go through the same kind of torment that Fythos put me through when...well you know what he did, so no need to get into the story." "Hey, why aren't you going to be there? My mom would have invited your Dad." "Yeah, se did, but my Dad and I are going to some big conference in Miami for three days. He told me that I could spend my time on the beach getting some sun, and maybe hook up...with a guy." "Well, I hope you have fun on the beach in your two piece, Marco. I'm sure lots of guys will be happy to go to a fancy restaurant with you." "Actually," Marco said with a smile. "My Dad's friend, who's also coming, has a really cute boy my age coming and he's got it so we can..." Marco's smile faded as he realized what he was saying. "Well, it's going to be a great contest to see which of us gets the most embarrassed or mentally destroyed over the next week." {What am I to do, Prin,} Ax stopped himself, looked at Jake and continued, {Princess Jake?} Jake stared at Ax, as most guys would after being called Princess. "Ax!" {Yes, Princess Jake?} "If you every call me Princess again, I will kill you." {Very well Princess...Prince Jake. I thought it would be fitting for your form.} Marco almost burst out laughing at Jake. Jake looked startled. "Ax," Jake said as he started to calm down. "I want you to stay here for the next week, okay?" {Yes, Prince Jake.} {Uh, I'm not sure I should ask, but what about me?} "You're going to be Rachel's date for the dinner," Jake said after completely calming down. {What!? Why do I even have to go?} Rachel grinned a super model grin. "Because Jake and Cassie are going together, so I need a date. And that's you."  
  
Tobias groaned. {But, shouldn't I stay here with Ax, until you find out what's going on?} "Sure, for tonight, but I already told my mom I would be bringing someone, and I was going to ask you," Rachel looked at Tobias. {How do you know that you really said that? I certainly don't know anything other than my own real life.} "Think about it, Tobias, and you'll remember your female life," Rachel walked over to her boyfriend, as he started to morph to his human form. {Oh-} "Man" Tobias looked straight at Rachel, as he remembered having to steal his aunt's bras and run from his uncle when he was really drunk. He remembered his huge crush on Rachel, and being the mentally destroyed by a group of preppy girls, that is, until Jake told them to bug off. He remembered acquiring this female red-tailed hawk, getting trapped in the Yeerk Pool, running from a male hawk before regaining his morphing power. And he remembered a male Rachel talking about his mom's wedding and hinting that he wanted Tobias to go with him. "So, will you go with me?" After considering his options, Tobias decided that he should really go, especially because it meant time close to Rachel. "Okay, I'll go." "Yeah!" Rachel threw her arms around Tobias and drew him in for a kiss. What in Tobias that was still male, didn't want to kiss another guy, so he pulled back. "Hey, you don't like me now," "It's not that, it's more that I'm still a guy in here, and I don't need a guy to kiss me right now," "C'mon," Rachel said playfully. "I didn't have a problem kissing another girl, so why should a guy have?" "Uh...Rachel, you are obviously a lot more in tuned with your male self than me with my female." "On fine," Rachel turned as to walk away for a second, but when Tobias relaxed, she turned back and planted on his lips. "EEEWWW! Oh My Gawd! I..." Tobias's eyes widen at what he just said. "I just sounded like a preppy school girl with waaay too much time on her hands." Tobias looked Rachel, whose face was struggling not to laugh. Tobias then looked at the others, who were also trying hard not to laugh. "Well, now that Tobias has gotten some of his feminine whiles, I think we should be getting home." Cassie looked lovingly at Jake, who had already picked up on that she wanted him the way Rachel just had Tobias. Jake looked kind of intrigued by this attraction. "Actually, I have a better plan," Rachel grinned as she looked at the two boys with female structure. "Let's go shopping!" Tobias and Jake both looked at each other, with their heads ready to explode.  
  
After Jake and Rachel explained to their parents that they were going shopping, Jake's parents were more surprised than Rachel's, the three were off to the mall to buy new clothing, dresses, for the two boys. As they walked by a suit store, Rachel laughed at the fact that she wouldn't have to wear some skin tight, shiny, revealing dress, with stiletto heels, and a ton of make-up. "I mean, I prefer being a girl, but I hate all those formal clothes and shoes." Tobias and Jake, who had changed like any girls would to go shopping, exchanged looks and both groaned as they approached a women's fine wear store. AS the two boys and girl walked into the store, they were immediately greeted by a saleswoman, who had undoubtedly noticed Jake's heavy looking purse. "Hello, hello. How may I help you two fine young ladies?" Rachel cut in and informed her that they were looking for two formal dresses, fit for a wedding. And matching shoes. Jake's eyes widen as he saw pairs and pairs of extremely high heels, all sitting nicely beneath each corresponding dresses. "Alright. You, uh...Jade was it? Come with me, I have the perfect dress for you." Jake followed her, almost unwillingly, until Rachel gave him a nod to go on.  
  
Jake looked at the dress that had been given to him. Jake had followed the woman around the store at least five times before she finally found the dress she was looking. Jake felt extremely uneasy as the woman laid the dress in his hands. She then proceeded to find shoes that she thought would fit his feet, without asking for a size. Jake was then led to a dressing room, where he was to try the dress. Jake looked at the piece of clothing again. It had to have less fabric than a leotard. It was pure black, and went just to the knee. The top was a lot like a tube top, although it was attached to the skirt. The shoes were also black. They were heels with pointed toes...and the heel looked like a millimeter wide spike on the back. The heel had two long strings at the back, so they were to be tied around the leg. Jake took off his hip-hugger, skin tight jeans, and the flower, strap top he was wearing, and put on the dress. He didn't bother to tie the heels.  
  
Jake walked out of the changing and almost tripped over one of the loose stings hanging from his left heel. "Maybe I should have tied those up," Jake said as he pulled himself up. "Have you ever worn these kinds of shoes before?" Jake stopped in mid-kneel and thought about if he ever had. "...No. I thought I would ask my mom to tell me." "I'll show you," the saleswoman walked over and showed Jake how to fit the strings around his small ankle. "Oh!" Jake then proceeded to prance around the room like he was born in heels. The dress, on him, fit like a dream. It hugged Jake in all his good spots and not in the bad. "Now you, uh...what's your name?" Tobias jumped back at the question. "Me? I don't want a dress!" "Don't be silly, of course you want a new dress, if you're going to the wedding and the rehearsal dinner," Rachel's face had the biggest grin on it as Tobias's filled with a hidden horror. "Well? I have a dress for you as well," the saleswoman almost dragged Tobias after her as she went to find the dress. Again, after searching the store half a dozen times before finding a off- white, short, strapless dress with tied-up, high heel sandals. It was almost a white replica of Jake's dress, but it had slightly frilled edges and a sort of matching ribbon that tied at the back. Tobias looked at the mysteriously intriguing piece of clothing in his small, delicate hands, as he walked into the changing room.  
  
After coming out of the changing, Tobias, unlike Jake, had managed to get everything on and with the dress as it was supposed to be. And he looked as good as Jake, with a cute little smile forced on his face. Then, he looked at the price tag and nearly fainted. "$500.00!" "That's the price of your friends dress as well," the saleswoman frowned as she realized that these kids have any money to speak of. "Don't worry," Rachel flashed her grin again and pulled as couple hundreds out of her wallet. "Here's the thousand, and with tax, here's one fifty." "Thank you very much. How would you like the dresses wrapped?" "A box for each, please," Rachel, even as a guy, still seemed to have a flare for shopping and handling money, as she expertly guided each piece of paper into a corresponding spot in her wallet. Jake and Tobias both got changed as quickly as they could. Afterwards, Tobias questioned Rachel as to the money. "Hey, I just got Ax to loan me some of the money that he finds, and it turned out to be over a thousand bucks," Rachel let out a deep and, disturbingly to the two boys, sexy laugh. Tobias, who had changed back to a pink mini-skirt, a purple tube top, and to a pair of black, platform shoes, was very anxious to get back into his hawk body and out of the form where guys checked him out, and, two or three to be exact, whistled as he walked by. They immediately stopped after Rachel, with her football player form, shot them a dirty look. The trio left the mall and went their separate ways, but not before Rachel snuck another kiss in on Tobias. And, again, Tobias almost fainted in fear.  
  
That night was one of the weirdest that Rachel had ever had, even after becoming a Animorph. For one thing, she had to eat dinner with a man that she's supposed to know and, as told by her from her little sisters, liked as a step-father. Naturally, this man supposedly grew on her because she was a guy and she lived with three girls. And, here, Rachel's real father died in a terrorist attack in Chicago while doing a special report. So, Rachel did her best to keep up that she knew and liked this man. And, as the night went on, she realized that memories she had had in this male existence were surfacing, and becoming very clear. She remembered originally being opposed to this man replacing her father, as she put it, and eventually, him becoming her friend. This man, named Jack, had been dating her mom for a year and a half. He wasn't a Controller, as Rachel remembered more and more. He worked at a reenactment guild, which paid great, and he was a history fanatic, something Rachel liked in this world. She actually had a long conversation on whether the actions of George Washington during the American Revolution would be considered terrorism or not. Rachel's little sisters, on the other hand, had a hard time still excepting this man into their lives. They had themselves cooped up in their room until Rachel's mom called them down for dinner. Dinner itself was a lively and eventful time, where Jordan showed for her latest work of art and Sara couldn't seem to stop talking about a supply teacher they had in school that day. Rachel and Jack discussed more historic events and their ramifications on today's society and, despite the shop till you drop girl in her, this interested Rachel greatly. Rachel's mom kept having to answer the phone with questions about the wedding and rehearsal dinner. Mostly directions knowing my mom, Rachel thought as her mother returned from her last call. "So, Mom?" "Yes, Ryan?" "How long is the rehearsal dinner going to be tomorrow?" "No more three or four hours," Rachel's mom had turned and looked loving into Jack's eyes. "Oh, thanks." "Why?" Rachel's mother had returned her attention to her, or so she thought, son. "Oh nothing, just the bo-" Rachel stopped herself as her mom's eyes widen at the suggestion that who she thought was her son, was gay. Rachel quickly regained herself and continued. "-girl I'm bringing wanted to know." "Ohh, okay honey, probably four hours." Rachel's mom said jokily as she laughed at her supposed son for making the little mistake.  
  
The rest of the night was pretty uneventful, except when Rachel could have sworn she saw a flash of knight's armour in the distance, when they were outside, watching the stars. Rachel quickly dismissed the occurrence and headed for bed. "Where do you think your going, mister?" Jack said jokily as he threw a baseball at Rachel. Though she didn't see it, she turned and expertly caught it. She laughed the wiped it back at Jack. "I'm tried, I want to get up bright and early tomorrow," Rachel said as she continued toward the house. "Alright, good-night," and Jack let it rest. As Rachel was almost asleep that night, again, she thought she saw a knight in full armour looking at her, but she was asleep before she could think about it.  
  
A/N: I know it's a little hard to follow but chapter two will be coming soon. (Probably 4 or 5 chapters) And there will be some action and a lot more opposite romantic comedy, and sorry that I wrote characters out of the story but there hard to write well. Sorry about the thought-speak messages, I'll try to fix that. 


End file.
